Harry Potter et la Quête des Horcruxes
by George potter
Summary: Spoilers Tome 6! Harry part accomplir son destin.[abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

** Harry Potter et La Quête des Horcruxes **

**Spoilers : **Du tome 1 au Tome 6

**Rating :** Tout Public (k) peut être (k+) pour certains passages …

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son propriétaire qui est JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé d'écrire la fin des aventures de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic comporte de nombreux spoilers du tome 6. Alors vous êtes averti ;) ;

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapitre I : Au revoir les Dursley**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry regardait les fines gouttes tombaient sur les vitres de la voiture des Dursleys. Ils avaient quitté la gare pour retourner dans leur maison. Leur maison, peut-être pour les Dursleys mais pas pour Harry. Sa vrai maison, il avait toujours sut, c'était Poudlard. Harry ferma les yeux repensant au grand parc, à la grande salle, les salles de classes, le dortoir du domaine. Il se rappela également de cette sombre nuit de juin où Harry avait vu mourir le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle et dont Voldemort craignait le plus. En effet, Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, était mort des propres mains de celui à qui il avait accorder sa confiance : Rogue. En repensant à son ancien professeur de potions et de défenses contres les forces du mal, Harry ressentit une vague de colère le submergeait. Il avait entraîné la mort de Dumbledore, de Sirius et même, Harry l'avait appris récemment, de ses parents…Dumbledore avait fait une erreur comme tant d'autres il avait cru au remords de Rogue. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais quitté les mangemorts.

Harry reconnut peu à peu l'alignement parfait des maisons de Privet Drive. Il savait que cela serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il reverrait cette endroit. Il lui restait un mois avant sa majorité. Mais qu'allait-il faire par la suite ? La logique aurait voulu qu'il continue sa dernière année à Poudlard en Septembre mais le jeune sorcier savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait une mission à accomplir : trouver les Horcruxes et tuer une fois pour toute la cause de tant de malheurs, Voldemort. Harry avait su grâce à son directeur que le mage noir avait utilisé des Horcruxes pour enfermer son âme qui lui permettait d'être immortel. Avant la mort de son directeur, Harry l'avait accompagné cherché au fond d'une grotte un des Horcruxes mais il s'était avéré par la suite que celui n'était qu'un faux déposé par un dénommé R.A.B. Que pouvait-il être cette homme qui avait percé le mystère de Jedusor ?

-On est arrivé, dit l'oncle Vernon en lançant à son neveu un regard mauvais par le rétroviseur.

Harry descendit avec les Dursleys et prit ses affaires. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, il s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé sauf un petit calendrier qui était sur la porte du réfrigérateur comptant les jours avant son départ. Harry sourit. Les Dursleys avait toujours souhaité son départ et leurs vœux serait exaucé dans un mois.

Harry monta les marches menant à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil, il s'aperçut que sa tante n'avait pas prit la peine de la nettoyer. Soupirant, il se mit au travail…

Les jours passèrent et il régnait chez les Dursleys une atmosphère d'excitation. Chaque matin, Oncle Vernon avait prit l'habitude de barrer les jours sur le calendrier. L' attitude des Dursleys faisaient rire le jeune homme : Si insouciant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Harry regardait pour la énième fois le numéro du jour précédent de la gazette sorcier. Il relatait pour au moins la centième fois la mort de Dumbledore et informer la population qu'il ferait tout en leur pouvoir pour retrouver l'assassin de celui-ci. Harry ricana. Comme si le ministère en était capable, il n'était même pas capable de retrouver Voldemort. Il posa les yeux sur son livre sur _le Quidditch à travers les ages_. Une chose était sur : cela allait lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir voler à Poudlard. Des hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre remettant à plus tard sa nostalgie. Il entreprit d'ouvrit la lettre venant de Poudlard. Elle lui indiqué comme toujours que la rentrée se ferait le 1er septembre. Il vit au bas de la lettre que Mc Gonagall était devenu directrice. Harry prit un parchemin et un plume et écrivit.

_**Professeur Mc Gonagall,**_

_**Je tiens à vous informer que je ne souhaite pas poursuivre ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je dois poursuivre ma Quête….**_

_**Veuillez agréer, Madame la directrice, mes salutations distingués.**_

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Il attacha le bout de parchemin à la patte de l'hibou qui s'en alla aussitôt. Harry prit la lettre à l'aspect officiel et il sut aussitôt que c'était le ministre de la magie. Sa corbeille à papier était remplis de ses lettres. Harry décida toutefois de l'ouvrir sans conviction. Il eut raison. Le ministre lui demandait une nouvelle fois de montrer que le ministère avait la situation en main. Harry chiffonna le parchemin et le jeta avec les autres. Une autre lettre lui indiquait que la séance d'examen pour le permis de transplanage aurait lieu le 3 Août. Harry sourit bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce mode de transport, il pourrait s'avèrer utile pour se déplacer. Enfin Harry prit les deux lettres que le petit hibou de Ron apportait.

_**Harry,**_

_**Comment vas tu ? ici, c'est pas la joie. La mort de Dumbledore a bouleversé tout le monde. L'ordre est dans une mauvaise passe n'ayant plus aucun chef. Hermione semble petit à petit se remettre de la mort du directeur. **_

_**Bill va plutôt bien, il s'est remis de ses blessures bien qu'il est maintenant la capacité de se transformer en loup garou quand il le souhaite. Lupin nous as dit que c'était une des possibilités. A propos de Bill, je tiens à te signaler que son mariage avec Fleur aura lieu le 5 Août. **_

_**Tu a dut sûrement remarqué mais Poudlard va réouvrir. D'après Papa, d'énormes moyens de sécurité a été mis en œuvre. Bien que je sais que tu n'y retournera pas, je voulais que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, préviens nous.**_

_**Maman souhaiterai que tu vienne vers le 29 Juillet, j'espère que tu acceptera. C'est peut être la dernière fois que l'on se retrouvera avant longtemps.**_

_**Peut-tu donner ta réponse, le plus vite possible ?**_

_**Amitiés, **_

_**Hermione et Ron.**_

_**PS : Ginny a tenu à t'écrire une lettre. Depuis quelque temps, elle ne va pas très bien.**_

Harry regarda la lettre. Fallait-il accepter d'aller chez les Weasleys ? Ron avait raison, cela serait peut être la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Il retourna la lettre et écrivit qu'il était d'accord.

Il se tourna vers la dernière lettre, il la prit tremblant dans ses mains. Harry était sorti avec Ginny lors de l'année précédente mais il avait décidé de rompre pour ne pas mettre en danger la jeune rousse. Depuis le début de l'été, Harry n'avait cessé de pensé à elle. Il éprouva à la fois un soulagement en voyant la lettre et de la culpabilité en voyant que la jeune fille souffrait.

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Je suis triste de notre séparation mais je sais que tu penses que cela est nécessaire. Permets moi d'en douter. Voldemort n'hésitera pas à m'utiliser tout comme ron et hermione. Il sait très bien que l'on est proche.**_

_**Je sais aussi que tu dois continuer le chemin que tu a emprunter avec dumbledore. Je comprends donc ta décision de quitter Poudlard. Je t'attendrais donc que tout cela finisse si cela finit un jour. **_

_**Je souhaiterai que tu accepte la proposition de ma mère qu'on puisse au moins se voir une dernière fois avant que tu parte suivre ta mission.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Ne m'oublie pas **_

_**Ginny **_

Harry versa quelques larmes. Il avait mis longtemps à voir qu'il aimait Ginny. Il avait toujours considéré comme la sœur de Ron mais elle était devenu sa lueur d'espoir, sa force d'aller de l'avant. Il regrettait la rupture avec elle mais il était obligé. Tant que Voldemort ne serait pas anéanti, Harry ne pourrait pas vivre heureux**."Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…" **Les paroles de la prophétie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Les jours séparant le départ de Harry, avait été très comique aux yeux de celui ci. Il leur avait appris qu'il partirait le 29 Juillet et les Dursleys avait sauté de joie comme si on leur avait dit que leur anniversaire était avancé. Ils avait commencé à préparer une grande fête à cette occasion. Oncle Vernon avait fait commandé un cadeau au moins pour vingt personnes pour sa famille. Lorsque le pâtissier lui avait demandé qu'est ce qu'il devrai écrire dessus, l'oncle lui répondit "Au départ de Potter" d'un ton souriant. Petunia s'occupait du ménage de la maison. Tandis que Dudley prévoyait déjà utiliser la chambre de Harry pour ramener ses conquêtes à la maison. Harry pouffa de rire, il n'avait encore jamais vu son cousin avec une fille mais Tante Pétunia ne semblait pas voir la même chose. Pour elle son fils était un charmeur. Certes, il aurait pu s'il ne roter pas toutes les cinq minutes ou ne manger pas comme un goinfre. Harry avait préparé ses affaires depuis le jour où il avait appris que Lupin et Mr Weasley viendrait le cherchait. Il n'était pas mécontent de quitter cette maison. Il avait toujours paru comme un étranger à l'intérieur.

Le matin de son départ, Harry descendit et vit les Dursleys lui sourirent.

-Alors bien dormi Harry ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton extrêmement joviale, c'est le grand départ aujourd'hui !

-Oui

Ils ne prononcèrent plus aucune parole jusqu'à ce que Lupin et Mr Weasley frappa à la porte.

-Bonjour Harry dit les deux sorciers

-Bonjour répondit celui-ci

-Tu a tes affaires de prêtes ?

-Oui elles sont là haut dit-il en allant les chercher.

Lorsqu'il redescendirent, les dursley, lupin et Mr. Weasley se faisait face.

-Bien, dit Lupin en voyant le jeune homme arrivé, il est temps d'y aller.

Harry passa devant les dursley et leur dire un maigre adieu. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, Arthur Weasley l'arrêta.

-Vous ne risquez de plus jamais le revoir et vous ne lui faites même pas une accolade ?

Les dursleys s'avancèrent tour à tour d'un pas traînant. Ils firent une accolade a Harry de façon très éloignés de peur d'attraper sa chose comme ils disaient souvent. Lorsque Harry referma la porte derrière lui, il put entendre les exclamations de joie des Dursley….

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0**


	2. Chapter 2

** Harry Potter et La Quête des Horcruxes **

**Spoilers : **Du tome 1 au Tome 6

**Rating :** Tout Public (k) peut être (k+) pour certains passages …

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son propriétaire qui est JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé d'écrire la fin des aventures de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic comporte de nombreux spoilers du tome 6. Alors vous êtes averti ;) ;

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry fait son retour chez les dursleys qui sont tres enthousiaste de voir qu'il reste plus qu'un jour de cohabitation avec leur neveu. Le fait que Harry s'en va même avant les gêne point du tout.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapitre I : Anniversaire Perturbé.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry atterri sur ses genoux. Les trajets en portoloins n'étaient pas son fort. Lorsqu'il se releva il vit que le terrier était toujours le même. La maison était toujours aussi bancale et semblait tenir que par la magie. Harry se releva et se dirigea avec les deux sorciers devant la porte d'entrée. Mr. Weasley frappa à la porte.

-Qui est là ? fit une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de Molly Weasley.

-Harry, Lupin, Arthur énonça le Weasley.

-Mets ton doigts dans la serrure, Arthur que je vérifie ton sang dit la Mère Weasley

Mr Weasley entra son doigt dans la serrure sous les ordres de sa femme, il se tourna vers harry.

-Les mesures de sécurités ont été renforcés expliqua-t-il, elle me pique mon doigt et examine mon sang si c'est bien moi.

Enfin Mrs Weasley apparut devant la porte. Elle les laissa entrer et ferma aussitôt la porte derrière eux.

-Le trajet c'est bien passé demanda-t-elle inquiète, Comment va tu Harry ? questionna-t-elle en l'enlaçant comme une mère.

-Je vais très bien madame weasley dit le jeune homme, où est Ron, Hermione et Ginny ?

-Ils sont là haut, répondit-elle, tu connais le chemin.

Harry monta les marches de l'escalier menant aux étages mais avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans la chambre de Ron, il vit Ginny qu'il attendait.

-Ginny murmura Harry en voyant la jeune fille.

La jeune fille paraissait avoir pris quelques centimètres encore. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux rougeoyants et ses taches de rousseurs. Elle portait une jolie robe couleur mauve. Harry sentit son estomac se contractait : aucun doute qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle l'entraîna par la main dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

-Ginny, que.. que fait-tu dit-il mais avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose la jeune fille l'avait embrassé tendrement.

Le baiser dura plusieurs instants, il avait toujours cette même saveur que lors de la première fois. Harry ne voulait pas interrompre cet instant mais il finit par repousser délicatement la jeune fille.

-Ginny, tu sais que commença Harry gêné

-Oui, Harry coupa la jeune fille je m'en souviens très bien. Je voulais juste être sure de moi.

-Sure de quoi ? demanda Harry curieux

-Harry, je sais que tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard et je ne compte pas t'y faire renoncer. Tu est le dernier espoir de la communauté magique depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Tout le monde le sait. Je veux être sure que tu ne m'oublieras pas car je t'attendrais … dit-elle les yeux embuées de larmes.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille et essuya avec sa main les larmes qui coulaient. Il prit le délicat visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

- Je te le promets, Ginny

Harry passa la journée suivante dans les bras de Ginny. Il savait que, tout au tard, il devrait se séparer d'elle pour suivre sa quête. Les deux jeunes gens en étaient conscients et faisaient tout pour en profiter. Ron et Hermione aussi avaient compris et ne traînaient pas très souvent avec eux pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Ce qui avait permis de les voir se rapprocher eux également bien qu'ils disaient le contraire quand les quatre amis évoquaient ce sujet. Mrs. Weasley et Fleur étaient, eux, très occupés par le mariage qu'il fallait préparer. Les deux femmes avait apparemment rompu la glace qui avait entre eux et paraissait collaborer dans une bonne entente. Harry avait revu Bill, le jeune homme d'avant n'avait plus lieu d'être bien que ses mutilations soit presque invisibles. Il avait quelque peu perdu de sa joie de vivre mais Lupin avait dit que cela serait passager. Le dernier maraudeurs paraissait soucieux de l'état de santé de Bill. Leurs lycanthropies, même partielle en ce qui concernait Bill, rapprochait les deux hommes. Le maraudeur paraissait aussi de soucier de l'avenir de Harry. Le soir venu, alors que Harry allait se coucher dans la chambre qui partageait avec Ron, Lupin apparut à la porte.

-Harry , je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda Lupin

-Bien sur, dit le jeune homme en le suivant jusqu'au salon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Lupin ralluma le feu et s'assit dans un des fauteuils en invitant Harry a faire de même.

-Harry, je sais que ce que tu faisait avec Dumbledore devait avoir une énorme importance. commença Lupin, et je souhaiterais que tu m'en parles mais si tu ne veux pas..

-Non, je vais tout te dire dit Harry.

Harry raconta le secret de l'immortalité de Jedusor et l'histoire des Horcruxes. Il lui parla également de l'aventure de la grotte ainsi que la fameuse lettre du dénommé R.A.B. Lorsqu'il fini son récit, un silence s'installa dans la salle.

-C'est pour ça que je dois les retrouver le plus rapidement possible, dit Harry, si je veux une chance de vaincre Voldemort.

-Mais tu n'auras jamais le temps, tu retourne à Poudlard cette année à moins que … Non, me dis pas que… dit le loup garou en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Oui je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard cette année, affirma Harry.

-Mais… ton avenir, Harry. Tu y penses ?

-Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, répondit Harry, Mon avenir est de tuer Voldemort après nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra.

-Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, je suppose dit Lupin en regardant le jeune homme quelque peu dépité. Il savait que le caractère têtu du jeune homme venait de son père.

-Non, ma décision est prise, déclara Harry d'un ton sans appel possible.

-Très bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider.

-Non, l'ordre a besoin de vous..

-Harry tu importes plus que l'ordre, dit Lupin, quelque chose me dit que c'est pas l'ordre qui pourra mettre fin à la guerre mais bien toi. Dumbledore le savait. L'année dernière, les actions n'était pas de grand importance. Je crois de plus en plus la gazette quand elle t'appelle l'Elu. Tu est le fils d'un de mes meilleurs amis, je veux donc t'aider.

-Vous en êtes sur ? demanda Harry qui savait qu'il aurait besoin d'une aide tout de même.

-J'en suis sur, dit Lupin, tu ferais mieux de te coucher, il se fait tard…

Harry s'apprêta à monter les marches de l'escalier lorsque Lupin lui lança.

-Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, Harry.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il vit les cheveux rougeoyant de Ginny sur ses yeux.

-Bon anniversaire, Harry fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Oh de bon matin ! grogna Ron derrière eux. Vous commencez déjà !

Ils prirent leurs petits déjeuner dans la cuisine et Harry remarqua une chose dont il n'avait pas encore fait attention depuis son arrivée. Sur l'horloge familiale des Weasley, Une aiguille portant la photo de Harry avait été ajoutée. Cette horloge était particulière elle permettait de savoir à tout moment ou était les membres Weasleys. Le fait que Harry soit dessus le touchait profondément.

-Merci dit Harry

-De ? demanda Mrs Weasley en se retournant vers le garçon

-D'avoir mis ma photo sur votre horloge.

-Tu fais parti de la famille Harry

Harry ne répondit rien mais il fut touché par la déclaration de Mrs Weasley. Ils étaient prévu que les quatres camarades avec les jumeaux fassent une partie dans le jardin pendant qu'ils laissaient Molly et Fleur s'occupaient des péparatifs du mariage. Molly weasley leur avait préparé un pique-nique pour éviter qu'ils viennent les déranger dans la maison. Bill et Lupin avaient décidé de suivre les jeunes gens pour voir le match de Quidditch. Fred et George et Harry et Ginny faissaient les équipes tandis que Ron faisait le gardien. Hermione préféra, elle regardait plutôt que jouer : le quidditch n'avait jamais été son fort. Le match se passait dans une agréable ambiance et était mené par l'équipe Harry/Ginny. Ron ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et il semblait avoir pris plus de confiance en lui depuis l'année dernière. Enfin le soleil se coucha à l'horizon et ils décidèrent de mettre fin à la partie. Ils rentrèrent fatigué mais heureux de cette partie. Lorsque Harry rentra dans la pièce, il fut étonné de voir qu'une banderole "Joyeux anniversaire Harry" aux lettres rouges scintillantes était accroché. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous un très bon anniversaire et l'amenèrent devant la pile de cadeaux qui se tenait devant la cheminée. Les jumeaux lui avait offert un bon de 10 gallions gratuits pour tous leurs produits, les autres weasley s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheté une panoplie d'accessoires de duel comme un étui à baguette, une cape protégeant de certains sorts…Lupin lui avait offert un livre sur différents sorts de défenses contres les forces du mal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever pour aller couper son gâteau, la cheminée prit la couleur verdoyante typique de la poudre de cheminette.

- Lupin ! fit la tête mutilé de maugrey en sortant du feu. Ll faut que vous veniez nous sommes submergés, dépêchez vous !

Maugrey disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Lupin prit sa cape adossée et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce par la cheminée quand Harry s'interposa.

-Harry, que fais tu je n'ai pas le temps de… dit l'ancien professeur abasourdi par l'attitude du jeune homme.

-Je viens avec vous , dit Harry fermement

-Mais Harry,

-Rappelez vous ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, coupa le jeune homme. si vous voulez m'aider laissez moi venir !

-Très bien capitula Lupin

Ils prirent une poignée de cheminette et entra dans la cheminée avec Harry.

-Arthur, prévenez tous les membres de l'ordre qui pourrez venir.

Mr Weasley quitta la pièce en acquiesçant.

-Allons y Harry dit Lupin, PRE AU LARD fit le loup garou en jetant la poudre.

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0**

**R.A.R**

**Zabou :**

**salut! bon alors moi aussi j ai lu le tome 6 et donc j peu lire ta fic...le truc c k je suis pas très douée en anglais (j ai glorieusement 7 de moyenne! mdr)n et ya un truc, ou pluto 2 ke g pa compris, tu pourrai me répondre stp?  
-est ce k il est dit ke Harry va réellement quitter Poudlart ou pas? **

J'en suis pas sur mais je le pense. IL serait difficile de retrouver les horcruxes en restant en Poudlard. Dumbledore s'absentait souvent et Harry est qu'un élève d'où la difficulté pour partir quand il veut.

**-ca veut dire koi exactement: "Dumbledore's man through and through" (ds les 2 conversation ke Harry a avec le ministre) (g compris l idée mais j aimerai bien avoir un traduction).**

Je crois que ça veut dire que « homme fidèle à dumbledore » en bref un truc du genre la fidélité de Harry pour son défunt directeur.

**n empeche JKR a assuré sur la mort de Dumbledore par Rogue, mais kan meme j trouve ca bizar pck Rogue est contre Quirrel en 1ere année et contre Ombrage (mais bon ca encore ca se comprend) et il aide Harry (du genre le véritasserum k il ne donne pas) ds le tome 5 **Je pense que c'est une manipulation de sa part pour ne pas choisir un des deux camps mais le pacte l'a forcée a en choisir un. **j attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience, elle commence très bien+ et bon courage** merci

**skajjeeb** : **bon et bien c un peu court pour juger, j'attends de voir la suite. J'espere que tu as pris le temps de bien reflechir a toute l'histoire que tu allais écrire. Concernant le tome 7, j'ai deux theories. la premiere est que le fameux R.A.B est un mangemort (ça ne fait presqu'aucun doute puisqu'il s'adresse a voldie dans sa lettre comme le font tous les mangemorts), ensuite je pense qu'il s'agissait de regulus black, le frere de sirius (sirius a dit que son frere s'etait rendu compte trop tard de son erreur: on peut donc penser qu'il avait peut etre essayer de s'attaquer a voldie).Enfin, je pense que harry est un des horecruxes. voldie fabrique des horecruxes en tuant, on peut penser qu'il aurait voulu faire de harry un horecruxe, ça aurait ete un beau trophee de faire de celui qui etait le seul a pouvoir le tuer un horecruxe, ce qui obligera harry a se suicider à la fin du 7 (jk rowling est bien capable d'une telle chose) et cela expliquerait clairement le lien entre harry et voldemort.voilà, sur ce , a+** A voir c'est tout à fait possible …

**liligin : pas mal le début mais bon faut voir la suite etaussi il y a quelques fautes d'ortho que tu aurais pu éviter donc relis-toi et ce sera encore mieux** Merci et je tacherais de faire attention même si je me relis plusieurs fois j'en fais toujours beaucoup. Je suis vraiment nul pour sa lol.

**Miss Black : Pas mal ! Direct la suite ! C'est la première fic pour le 7ème tome que je vois ! ET pour l'instant ça ca, faut attendre la suite ! Il y a juste que je sent que je vais revoir le couple Harry/Ginny, je suis pas vraiment fan mais bon... En fait c'est elle que je déteste mais je suis pas la pour déballer mes états d'âme **T pas la seule à al detester, je n'ai rien contre elle. Et puis c'est le couple le plus probable. **et comme Zabou j'aimerais une petite traduction : C'est quoi un Inferi ?** Je crois que c'est un sort de mort qui a été rammené à une sorte de vie par la magie noir mais je suis pas un expert en anglais ;).

**Ocaora : Toujours la meme remarque: Ron et Hermione.(tu changes souvent de nom?) **J'ai pas compris ta question.

Merci à tous \/


	3. Chapter 3

** Harry Potter et La Quête des Horcruxes **

**Spoilers : **Du tome 1 au Tome 6

**Rating :** Tout Public (k) peut être (k+) pour certains passages …

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son propriétaire qui est JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé d'écrire la fin des aventures de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic comporte de nombreux spoilers du tome 6. Alors vous êtes averti ;) ;

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry fait son retour chez les dursleys qui sont tres enthousiaste de voir qu'il reste plus qu'un jour de cohabitation avec leur neveu. Le fait que Harry s'en va même avant les gêne point du tout.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapitre III : Attaque à Pré au Lard.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Harry tomba sur le sol froid du magasin des trois balais. Le magasin paraissait désert. De sa vie le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu le bar vide complètement vide. En effet, même la maîtresse des lieux était absente.

-Ou est Mrs Rosmerta ? demanda Harry à Lupin qui avait atterrit à coté de lui.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des cris se firent attendre à l'exterieur. Ils se précipitèrent dans la grande rue du village. Harry fut ébloui par le spectacle qui était devant ses yeux. De nombreuses Habitations étaient en flammes portant au dessus d'elle la marque des ténèbres. Des fumées s'échappaient déjà de nombreuses maisons devastées. La lumière verdoyante qui émanait de ces marques des ténèbres entouré le village d'un halo de lumière vert inquiétant.

-Ah vous êtes là ! fit Maugrey en venant eux, Que fais t-il ici ? demanda le vieux auror en voyant Harry.

-Il a voulu venir, expliqua Lupin rapidement, Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les mangemorts ont attaqués le village, il y a environ une demi heure. Nous pensons qu'ils veulent conquérir Prêt au lard pour avoir une base avancée contre Poudlard. Nous avons d'énormes pertes, Kingsley a été tué…

-Où sont les mangemorts ? demanda Harry cherchant des yeux le moindre signe de combat.

-Ils sont vers le haut de la rue. répondit Maugrey, Mais ou va tu mon garçon !

Harry s'était mis à courir en direction du lieu indiqué. Le désir de voir Rogue pour se venger était plus fort que tout. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il le retrouve au plus vite dans cette jungle de combat. Harry était parvenu sur le lieu de la bataille. Des aurors et des mangemorts se battaient en duel. Les sorts fusèrent de toute part. Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts sur les serviteurs de Jedusor cherchant des yeux Rogue. Il fut bousculer par un mangemort mais il put se relever. Lorsqu'il vit soudain à quelques mètres de là, celui qui était la cause de la mort de ses parents, de Sirius et de dumbledore : Rogue. Lui aussi l'avait vu et ils s'avançaient inexorablement l'un vers l'autre faisant abstraction des combats qui se menaient un peu partout autour d'eux. Harry leva sa baguette et lança un expelliarmus qui fut contré sans mal par le mangemort.

-Comme on se retrouve, Potter fit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je me demande si vous êtes toujours aussi stupide.

-Taisez vous sale traître ! cracha Harry

-Traître ? fit Rogue faussement étonné. Mais comment définissez vous la traîtrise jeune potter. Je n'ai fait que respecter mes obligations. L'auriez vous fait ? Je ne le pense pas. Vous ne respectez jamais les ordres que l'on vous donne.

-Sectum-

-Voyons Potter, je vous ai déjà dit lors de notre précédente rencontre que j'étais le prince de sang-mélé, fit Rogue en bloquant le sort , ils sont inutiles contre moi. Essayez de trouvez autre chose si vous voulez me voir à terre !

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lui lança un doloris puissant . Harry lâcha sa baguette. Il se torda de douleur au sol sans pour autant lâcher le moindre cri.

-Quelle courage Potter ! fit Rogue sarcastiquement. Vous êtes bien comme votre père, aussi stupide que vous.

A l'entente du nom de son père, Harry se releva.

-Ne prononcez plus jamais le nom de mon père ainsi!

Rogue pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui se retrouva ligoté. Il s'avança vers lui et lui fit l'un de ses sourires malsains dont il avait le secret. Ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux chacun exprimant toute la haine qui avait l'un pour l'autre quand Rogue reprit la parole.

-Potter, j'aimerais vous tuer. Mais ce rôle revient au seigneur des ténèbres.

Il se leva fixant toujours le jeune homme qui était à terre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à amener Harry. Rogue fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. Lupin arriva en courant vers Harry.

-Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui, fit Harry. Rogue… c'était lui …

Lupin se mit à courir en direction de la personne qu'il avait propulsé mais lorsqu'il arriva devant Rogue celui ci lui sourit froidement.

-Prenez soin de Potter. C'est votre dernière chance, fit-il au loup garou. Mangemorts, on transplane ! dit-il à ses camarades avant de transplaner laissant Lupin seul.

Le silence s'installa après le départ des mangemorts. Il régnait une atmosphère d'après bataille. Harry regardait les gens s'entraider pour relever les blessés. Les ruinés de certains magasins était toujours aussi fumantes et la marque des ténèbres sur les bâtiments n'avait pas disparu. Il vit Lupin arrivait vers lui.

-Vous avez attrapé Rogue demanda Harry

-Est ce que ça va ? répondit Lupin en s'agenouillant et n'écoutant pas la question du jeune homme.

-Oui, dit Harry. Et…Rogue ?

-Enfui fit simplement le dernier Maraudeur.

Il aida Harry à se relever et ils purent ensemble constater les dégâts. La quasi-totalité du village était dévastée seule la partie ouest paraissait intacte. Le sol était jonché de blessés des deux camps. Beaucoup de personnes était mort. Harry reconnut le corps du Kingsley dans les décombres de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Harry, conseilla Lupin en voyant que le jeune homme était épuisé par son combat contre l'assassin de Dumbledore.

-Non, dit Harry. Je dois rester là pour aider.

-Harry, le ministre de la magie va arriver, expliqua Lupin, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde comme il cherche à le faire croire à tout le monde. Alors, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique en prenant une pierre au sol et en lui lançant le sort pour faire le portoloin, prends ça et rentre au terrier.

Harry obéit et prit la pierre entre ses mains. Il se sentit aussitôt atterrir sur le sol froid de la cuisine du terrier. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit les visages inquiets des Weasleys et de hermione. Il leur raconta alors ce qui s'est passé.

-J'ai encore laissé échapper Rogue ! ragea Harry à la fin de son récit.

-Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit hermione

-Cela fait deux fois qu'il m'échappe fit Harry en courant vers sa chambre.

Il se mit sur son lit repensant à la soirée qu'il venait de vivre en quelques minutes il était passé de la joie de son anniversaire à l'horrible réalité de la guerre. Ils savait que des hommes mourraient depuis le début mais il n'avait jamais pris vraiment conscience des enjeux de cette guerre. Ce soir, il avait vu des cadavres jonchés sur le sol où les années précédentes il s'était baladé avec ses camarades lors des sorties à Pré au lard. Il repensa à Rogue qui avait revu ce soir. Il n'avait pas sut lui lancer le moindre sort. Il s'était senti sans défense devant ce mangemort. Harry eut un sentiment de doute : si il n'était pas capable de battre Rogue comment pourrait-il vaincre le maître de celui-ci ? Alors que Harry s'apprêta à s'endormir, Ginny arriva dans la chambre et s'assit à coté du corps allongé du jeune homme.

-Tu dors ?

-Non Ginny. Dit Harry en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

-Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute si Rogue a trahi Dumbledore. Dit Ginny doucement en enlevant les mèches qui recouvraient les mèches du jeune homme.

-Je sais mais, bredouilla le jeune homme inquiet, je n'ai pas été capable d'attaquer Rogue comment je pourrai vaincre Voldemort ? bredouilla Harry.

-Dumbledore te faisait confiance, répondit Ginny, Nous te faisons confiance.

-Il faisait aussi confiance à Rogue, dit Harry dans un murmure.

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0**

**R.A.R**

**Zabou :**

Content que ça te plaise. Pour Rogue mystère…

**Pour tous : Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

** Harry Potter et La Quête des Horcruxes **

**Spoilers : **Du tome 1 au Tome 6

**Rating :** Tout Public (k) peut être (k+) pour certains passages …

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son propriétaire qui est JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé d'écrire la fin des aventures de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic comporte de nombreux spoilers du tome 6. Alors vous êtes averti ;) ;

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry fait son retour chez les dursleys qui sont tres enthousiaste de voir qu'il reste plus qu'un jour de cohabitation avec leur neveu. Le fait que Harry s'en va même avant les gêne point du tout.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapitre IV : L'examen de Transplanage.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une extrême fatigue. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passé hier. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé et tout avait si mal fini. L'attaque l'avait profondément marqué : la guerre avait pris toute son importance dans le cœur d'Harry lors de cette bataille. Lupin rentra vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Il leur expliqua qu'il y a avait de nombreux blessés mais que l'essentiel des civils était sains et sauf. Lorsque Hermione lui demanda comment aller ceux qui avaient combattu, lupin leur annonça que la moitié était mort. Harry fut lugubre ce jour-ci et malgré les efforts de ses amis. Il ne put oublier ce qui s'était passé. C'est donc ainsi qu'il passa les deux jours suivants. Le matin du jour de l'examen de transplannage, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il était toujours aussi soucieux de ce qui s'était passé mais il savait qu'il devait réussir son permis. Si il voulait continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit. Ron se leva également. Il avait raté son examen la première fois et il comptait bien cette fois-ci réussir.

-Si je n'y arrive pas cette fois-ci, grogna Ron, Je me fais Curé !

Harry sourit à la remarque de son ami. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Ron d'être curé. Il avait remarqué que Ron et Hermione semblait de plus en plus proches. Leurs disputes n'étaient plus d'être et de nombreuses flatteries volaient l'un vers l'autre.

Il était prévu que Mr Weasley les emmena par la poudre cheminette au ministère de la magie pour l'examen. A l'heure prévu, Mr Weasley suivit de Ron et Harry s'en allèrent par la cheminée du salon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry vit que la fontaine avait été enlevé laissant le hall d'entrée complètement vide d'ornements sculpturales.

Mr. Weasley les conduisait jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui les emmènerait à l'étage du département des transports magiques. Il les entraîna dans divers couloirs jusqu'à une porte où l'écriteau « Examen de Transplanage » y était accroché.

-Bonjour, je suis Mrs Sweetlette, fit une dame d'age moyenne aux cheveux blond bouclés et l'air pincé rappelant aux jeunes hommes leur professeur de métamorphose. Vous êtes les derniers que je fait passé aujourd'hui. Vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter et Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley ?

-Oui répondirent en chœur les deux concernés

-Très bien dans ce cas, Mr Potter veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait dit elle en lui montrant une porte.

Alors que Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci, Mrs Sweetlette l'interrompit.

-Vous devez y entrer en transplanant, expliqua l'examinatrice. Je vous attends là bas, dit-elle en disparaissant.

Harry regardait la porte avec doute. Il ne se sentait pas capable de la franchir. Le transplanage n'était pas un moyen de locomotion qu'il appréciait fort bien même si il avait réussi à le faire le soir de la mort de Dumbledore. Si on y regardait de plus près, le seul moyen de locomotion appréciait par Harry était le balai volant. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour que le transplanage n'existe pas.

-Tu va y arriver, l'encouragea son meilleur ami.

Harry se rappela des leçons qui l'avait suivi à Poudlard. Il pensa très fort à l'endroit qui se trouvait au delà de cette porte. Puis il ressentit cette sensation d'être comprimé dans un tube de caoutchouc. Lorsqu'il réouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé dans une salle des plus banale. Seul un bureau d'aspect miteuse y était déposé.

-Bien, Mr Potter, fit Mrs Sweetlette. Vous avez réussi la première épreuve, bien que vous ayez perdu du temps.

Elle le fixa d'un air navré ayant l'air de dire qu'il fallait qu'il se reprenne si il voulait son permis. Harry savait bien que tout serait plus difficile si il ne réussissait pas cette examen. La quête l'emmènerait à voyager un peu partout et même dans des pays étranger. Voldemort n'était pas resté qu'en Angleterre. Harry savait que le mage noir s'était réfugié en Albanie il y a quelque temps.

-Bon, la deuxième épreuve consiste en transplanner à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, reprit l'examinatrice. Auparavant nous utilisions le secteur de Prêt au lard mais au vue des circonstance… Enfin Bon, je vais vous demander d'aller à la gare de King's Cross. Attention vous devez apparaître hors de la vue des moldus. Est ce clair ?

Harry acquiesça et se concentra sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare. Il savait que c'était le seul endroit possible pour ne pas être vu des moldus. La même sensation se reproduisit et Harry se retrouva sur le quai où partait Habituellement le Poudlard Express. Etre ici et ne pas voir le train prêt à partir lui fit une sensation bizarre. Il ne prendrai peut être plus jamais le train rouge. Un élan de nostalgie lui contracta l'estomac.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, Mr Potter, fit l'examinatrice en arrivant derrière lui. Vous avez su agir plus rapidement. Bien maintenant la dernière épreuve. Vous allez devoir transplaner vers une personne. Cette épreuve est beaucoup plus difficile étant un être humain pouvant être en mouvement contrairement à un lieu. Sachez notamment qu'il est très difficile de transplaner au coté d'un être humain. Celui ci ayant pu prendre des précaution pour ne pas être retrouvé. Bien ceci étant dit, si vous réussissez cette épreuve. La personne vous remettra votre permis.

Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin

-Le voilà. Le ministre de la magie tient à ce que ça soit lui la cible. Lut-elle.

-Vous avez dit le ministre, répéta Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Supplia-t-il ne désirant pas voir Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Je suis désolé, Mr Potter, expliqua-t-elle. Moi-même je suis étonné que le ministre est fait cette demande. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais si vous désirez avoir votre permis, il va falloir y aller. Au revoir Mr Potter. Je vais m'occuper de Mr Weasley.

L'examinatrice s'en alla en faisant retentir un crac. Harry ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre du ministre mais il n'avait pas le choix. Agacé, Il pensa au ministre. Il se retrouva en quelques instant dans un bureau des plus luxueux. De nombreux portraits était présent et notamment de l'ancien ministre Cornélius Fudge. Harry regardant qui se tenait derriere le bureau à l'aspect élégant. Un homme ayant une tête ressemblant à un vieux lion s'y tenait.

-Bonjour Harry, fit le ministre de la magie.

-Bonjour dit Harry avec agacement. Vous avez mon permis ?

-Oui, le voilà jeune homme, dit le ministre de la magie souriant en lui tendant un papier vert à son nom. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci, dit Harry en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

-Voyons, dit Rufus Scrimgeour. Tu as bien quelques minutes. Viens t'asseoir.

Mais Harry resta debout devant le bureau.

- Si c'est pour me demander une nouvelle fois de dire au public que vous faites un travail remarquable, je vous répondrais la même chose que les fois précédentes : non, dit le jeune homme d'un ton froid.

-Pas cette fois, Harry, pas cette fois, dit le ministre avec une pointe de regrets dans sa voix. Bien que j'aimerais que tu change d'avis sur ce sujet.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis, répliqua Harry. Mais si ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous avez voulu être ma cible à mon examen. C'est pour quelle raison.

-Harry, Vois tu, expliqua le ministre, Le ministère et l'école de Poudlard son étroitement liées. Chaque année, le directeur de l'école doit fournir au ministère la liste des élèves qui continue leurs études dans l'enceinte de Pourdlard. Cette année plus que les précédentes, cette liste s'est avérée plus court. Je fus étonné de ne pas voir ton nom sur la liste, puis je savoir pour quel raison ?

-En quel honneur le ministre de la magie s'intéresserait aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à ne pas continué ma dernière année d'apprentissage ? dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-Harry, cela semble évident, dit Scrimgeour en regardant le jeune homme d'un air triste, je m'inquiète pour ton avenir.

-De mon avenir, répéta Harry. Ou serait ce plutôt le fait que je ne serais pas à Poudlard pour vous aider à conquérir l'opinion publique ? Sachez que même si j'avais décidé le contraire concernant ma poursuite d'études, je n'aurais jamais aidé le ministère à mentir au public.

-Mais Harry, dit Scrimgeour. Les gens croient que tu est l'Elu. Et si tu poursuis pas tes études, ils ne pourront plus croire en toi concernant ta victoire prochaine contre Voldemort. Comment un garçon qui n'as pas fini sa formation pourrait vaincre le plus grand mage ? Harry, tu va leurs enlever l'espoir.

-L'espoir, Mr. le Ministre, dit Harry. C'est eux qui se l'ont fondé sur moi. Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'été cet Elu. Sachez ce que je pense : Tout les êtres qui combattent les forces de Voldemort mériterait d'être soutenu comme étant des Elus. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est vous qui contrôlé la gazette pour augmenter le coté **_Elu_** sur ma personne. Sur ce, je m'en vais en espérant plus avoir affaire avec vous.

Harry quitta la pièce sans lancer un regard derrière lui.

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0**

**R.A.R**

**Zabou :**

**c est encore très bien mais tes chapitres sont trop courts! Lol **_J'essaie de faire plus long mais j'ai beaucoup de mal  
_

**Boneless :**

**une alerte m'avait signalé ta fic... généralement je les regarde pas tous, mais comme j'ai vu une suite du 6ème HP, je suis allé voir... Pour l'instant, tu fais un peu comme je voyais la suite du 6ème tome... Je voyais ptêt pas Harry et Ginny s'embrasser tout le temps (ou souvent) vu qu'ils le font rarement dans le tome 6 **_Oui je sais mais bon laissez les se dire au revoir quand même ;) lol._

**J'aime bien l'histoire et suis pas mal content que tu ne nous ai pas ramené un Harry vainqueur de Rogue...**_En effet cela aurait été trop simple._

**Pour ma part, je voyais bien Harry s'entraîner pour les sorts et surtout les sorts "silencieux"...**_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry subira un entraînement._

**Pour les Inferi, en fait c'est un sort qui transforme les morts en "serviteurs" de Voldemort... comme on les voit quand Dumbledore et Harry traversent le lac pour atteindre le faux Horcruxe... Ce sont des Inferis qui essayent de les empêcher de prendre le leurre...**_Je n'aurais pas pu donner une meilleur explication lol._

**Sinon, à skajjeeb, pas mal trouvé l'idée de Regulus Black... surtout qu'elle tient la route !**

_C'est vrai elle tient la route…_

**Chessandmat : **_IL ne faut pas désespérer lol. Je suis long c'est vrai _

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Harry Potter et La Quête des Horcruxes **

**Spoilers : **Du tome 1 au Tome 6

**Rating :** Tout Public (k) peut être (k+) pour certains passages …

**Disclamer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son propriétaire qui est JK Rowling. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice à faire cette fiction.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai décidé d'écrire la fin des aventures de Harry Potter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaire. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic comporte de nombreux spoilers du tome 6. Alors vous êtes averti ;) ;

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** En compagnie de Ron, Harry passe enfin son permis de transplanner. A la fin de ses épreuves, il y rencontre le ministre de la magie pour une énième fois et lui annonce dans une conversation houleuse qu'il ne suivra pas sa septième année à Poudlard. Ce qui n'est pas au goût de Rufus Scrimgeour….

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapitre V : Bill et Fleur Weasley **

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Il ne manque pas de toupet quand même fit Hermione après que Harry lui ait raconté sa discussion avec le ministre.

-Il est encore pire que l'était Fudge. Je n'aurais jamais su ça possible, avoua Harry qui était en train d'installer les chaises pour la cérémonie du mariage.

C'était la veille du grand jour pour Bill et Fleur, et tout le monde était pressé et soucieux de la préparation du mariage qui n'était pas encore fini. La plus contrariée était sans aucun doute Mrs Weasley qui voulait que tout soit parfait pour le premier mariage de ses enfants. Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit le ministre. Bien qu'il trouvé cela stupide de mettre autant d'espoir sur ces épaules. Il éprouvait une certaine envie de ne pas les décevoir même si il devait y laisser la vie pour voir les autres vivrent.

-Je ne me marierais jamais, grogna Ron qui était en train d'installer les pots de fleurs un peu partout.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu trouve quelqu'un qui te veut, fit Ginny en plaisantant.

Le jeune Weasley avait lui aussi réussi son permis au bout de cette deuxième tentative. Il n'avait pas eu a subir une discussion avec le ministre mais seulement avec un gobelin de la banque de Gringotss. Ron était revenu passablement énervé. Le gobelin avait tenté de lui vendre son propre permis.

-Ginny, dit Hermione en prenant la défense de Ron, il est tout à fait capable de tenir une relation avec une fille !

-Euh, Hermione ….bredouilla le concerné, si tu parle de Lavande, ce n'était pas vraiment une relation qui aurait pu durer sur le long terme.

Personne ne répondirent. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder lorsqu'il vit un sorcier aux cheveux roux et les taches de rousseurs typiques des Weasley. Sur un des ses bras musculeux, on remarquait une cicatrice durement due à une brûlure. Harry reconnut sans aucun mal Charlie Weasley, qui s'occupait des dragons en Roumanie.

-Charlie que fais tu ici ! s'exclama la jeune Weasley en enlaçant son frère.

-Je n'aurais pas manqué le mariage de mon frère pour rien au monde, dit Charlie souriant.

Ce soir là devait être présenter les témoins des futurs mariés. En effet, selon la coutume sorcière, les témoins n'était connu que lors du repas précédant la journée du mariage. Le repas fut copieux bien que Harry supposait que ce n'était qu'un avant goût comparé à ce qui aurait le lendemain. Enfin Bill se leva.

-Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous là bien que j'aurais aimé que la stupidité de Percy avait disparu mais bon… En ces temps de guerre, on pourrait se demander si il est vraiment raisonnable de fonder une famille. Vous-savez-qui se fait de plus en plus présent dans notre monde. Et chaque matin, on ne sait pas si on se réveillera le lendemain. Chaque jour passe et chaque jour emmène ses morts. Il y a peu de temps c'était le directeur de Poudlard le plus respecté de tous les temps sans aucun doute. Et qu'aurait-il dit ? Il aurait dit de continuer à vivre. Je sais que ce discours que je fais n'est pas très jouissif mais ce sont les circonstances qui l'emmène. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies et je sais que mon amour pour Fleur me permettra d'abattra les difficultés. Je sais aussi que l'on saura ensemble toujours l'un pour l'autre et c'est ce qui importe le plus. Mais bon assez parler, je dois vous dire les témoins maintenant.

Fleur a décidé que cela serait sa jeune sœur gabrielle. Tant qu'à moi, je serai ravi que mon frère Charlie puisse être à mes cotés ce jour là.

Après que Charlie est fait un discours sur les futurs mariés un peu plus comique que celui du marié, ils allèrent se coucher pour être près pour le mariage. Harry se coucha de meilleur humeur que les nuits précédentes.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme fut réveillé comme tous les jours par un baiser de Ginny. Harry savait qu'il devrait bientôt la quitter mais une certaine envie de rester là avec elle pendant toutes les vacances et même retourner avec elle à Poudlard s'empara de lui. Pourtant une voix lui rappelait qu'il devait faire ce qu'il avait décidé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais une autre voix lui disait aussi que l'on avait toujours le choix…

Apres avoir déjeuné, il alla rejoindre Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante. En effet, le lycanthrope domiciliait désormais à temps plein dans cette vieille bicoque. Les mangemorts avait fait surveillé sa demeure. Lorsque Harry arriva, Lupin eut l'air étonné de le voir.

-Harry, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Lupin en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Je suis venu pour que l'on décide de quand nous partirons à la recherche des Horcruxes, expliqua Harry.

-Ah…fit le loup garou. Est qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que le plutôt serait le mieux, dit Harry d'un ton quelque peu dépité.

-Harry, dit Lupin en voyant la tête que faisait le jeune homme. Si tu veux encore rester un peu avec tes amis, je comprendrais..

-Non, dit Harry. Je ne dois pas attendre. Jedusor n'attendra pas pour attaquer d'autres victimes.

-Je comprends, dit le loup garou, mais comme le disait toujours mon vieux père « l'impatience est à la fois une force et une faiblesse ».

Harry et Lupin restèrent un moment dans la cabane hurlante en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le Lycanthrope paraissait être intéressé à la relation que le jeune homme avait avec la jeune weasley. Harry lui confia les craintes qu'il avait de ne plus revoir ses amis et Ginny. IL savait qu'il pourrait peut-être plus jamais les voir. Sa quête n'était pas sans risques. Il se rappela ce qu'avait du subir Dumbledore pour récolter finalement qu'un faux horcruxes.

-Il est vrai que tu ne peux peut-être plus jamais les revoirs, fit le loup garou, mais quand tu devras te battre, n'oublies jamais les moments que vous avez passés ensembles les bons comme les mauvais. Vous avez formé une amitié entre vous bien plus forte que celles qui mettent des années à se mettre. C'est dans la difficulté que l'on reconnaît la puissance d'une amitié et tes amis ont toujours été là pour toi dans les moments difficiles et ils le seront encore. Bien, fit-il en se levant, nous devrions retourner au terrier. Sinon Molly va piquer une de ces crises.

Et ils transplanèrent dans le jardin du terrier. En effet Mrs Weasley était extrêmement nerveuse et ne cessait de répéter aux autres ce qu'il fallait faire. Enfin vers le milieu d'après-midi, tout fut prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à s'habiller. Les habits conventionnels pour un mariage était des plus simples. Les sorciers portait une robe de couleur bleuté. dont plusieurs signes était brodés dessus et dont Harry n'en connaissant la signification. Le jeune homme était dans le salon se faisant sans cesse faire brosser ses cheveux par Mrs Weasley, ce qui était peine perdu, quand Ginny arriva. Elle portait une robe de couleur mauve qui s'assujuster parfaitement à sa taille. Elle avait relever ses cheveux roux en un chignon parfaitement fait dont seulement deux mèches se laissés tombé sur le front. Harry fut subjuguer par l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Harry se rappela qu'il gardait ouverte la bouche depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille et il la referma aussitôt. Ginny lui lança un sourire qui lui fit rougir. Hermione avait la même tenue que la jeune rousse et Ron n'avait pas encore levé son air fasciné de son visage quand il regardait la jeune fille.

-Il est l'heure fit Mrs Weasley un peu désorienté. Vous partez devant, d'abord Ronald et Hermione ensuite Harry et Ginny.

Il fut rapidement le tour de Ginny et Harry de marcher le long de l'autel. Une merveilleuse mélodie se mêlait aux chants des oiseaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'autel, il se séparènt chacun d'un coté et s'installèrent aux premiers rangs. Harry était aux cotés de Fred et de Ron qui ricanaient de l'air de Harry qui ne cessait de regarder Ginny. Bill, vetus d'une robe rouge simple, arriva au bras de sa mère qui lui embrassa les joues avant de s'asseoir. Enfin ce fut l'arrivée de la jeune mariée emmené par Arthur Weasley : Le père étant mort d'une attaque de mangemorts. Fleur laissait sans voix la foule des hommes qui était présent. Son coté vélane faisait une partie de cette subjugation mais la robe quelle portait aussi rouge que celle de bill renforcé l'admiration des hommes. Enfin elle arriva face à Bill. Le prêtre sorcier commença son discours. Puis il fut le temps d'échanger les colliers d'alliance. En effet dans la coutume sorcière ce n'était pas des alliances mais des colliers surmontés d'une bague en or qui symbolisait les unions.

-Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée finit le prêtre

Bill et Fleur s'échangèrent un tendre baiser et au moment il s'élevèrent de plusieurs centimètres du sol. Une lumière éblouissante les entourait. Enfin ils redescendirent et la fête commença.

Ce fut une soirée riche en bonne humeur. Les jumeaux avaient fait un feu d'artifice de toute beauté et haut en couleur. Le plus exceptionnel de leur spectacle était sans aucun doute le feu d'artifice en forme de phénix qui semblait si réelle. Il eut aussi beaucoup de musique et Harry pensa la plus grande partie de la soirée à danser avec Ginny mais il dansa également avec Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'avec Fleur et Hermione. Cette dernière ne laisait pas Ron indifférent et à chaque fois qu'un autre invite la jeune fille à danser Ron s'énervait et avait le visage renfrogné plus que jamais.

Lorsque Harry vit La tête énervé Ron, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à agir dans les affaires privés de son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? demanda Harry

-Qui ça ? dit Ron en se tournant vers le jeune homme

-Ron, cesse de faire l'idiot. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Tu n'as pas cessé de la regarder de toute la soirée sans pour autant aller la voir.

-Elle ne voudra jamais de…

-Hermione n'as cessait de te regarder elle aussi toute la soirée. Bien que cela fut à des moments différents des tiens. Je pense que vous tenez autant l'un à l'autre. Alors c'est à toi de te lancer, mon vieux, expliqua Harry en sortant Ron de son siège, allez vas y !

-Tu sais quoi, Harry, dit Ron en s'éloignant d'un pas mal assuré. J'aurais bien besoin d'une gorgée de Felix Felicis.

Harry resta quelques instants seul plongé dans ses pensées quand Ginny vint le rejoindre. Malgré l'heure tardive, la jeune fille était toujours aussi belle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme et commença à lui caresser les cheveux de noir de jais de celui-ci. Harry se sentait si bien en ce moment qu'il regretter que cela ne dure plus longtemps. Il avait réfléchi pendant la journée et il savait qu'il devrait partir le lendemain laissant derrière lui ses amis et sa désormais famille qui s'était formé.

**0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0**

**R.A.R**

**Zabou :**

**il est bien ds la continuité du tome 6 je trouve!  
pr faire bref (pck là fo k j aille en cours...) ta fic est très bien mais comme je l ai dja dit, tes chaps sont vraiment courts, on commence a bien se souvenir de ce k il se passe ds l histoire et a s accrocher a ce ke tu raocntes et hop c est fini! c est assez énervant en fait. je sais ke c est dur de faire de très longs chapitre mais au moins 8 pages word c est + agréable... enfin ca ce n est ke mon avis mais je ne pense pa etre la seule a penser ca!**_ En effet tu n'est pas la seule à penser ça mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à allonger mes chapitres. Mais j'essaierais de progresser dans ce dommaine._

**ah oui et aussi ya pa mal de fautes avec des phrases ki sont mal tournées et pa mal de fautres de conjugaison etc. (genre est au lieu de ait ou des trucs come ça)**

_Décidément tu trouves mes défauts en écriture lol. Question Connjugaison j'ai toujours été disons nul mais j'essaierai de faire des efforts également aussi pour les phrases mal tournées._

**(j espère ke tu prends pa mal mes réflexions...)**

Non c'est avec les critiques positives ou négatives qu'on progresse.  

**Pour tous : Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews surtout à Zabou qui fut l'unique personne à reviewer.**


End file.
